


大学生零x中学生薰

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	大学生零x中学生薰

“很简单喏，薰君怎么还是不会呢？”

初夏的夜风微凉，风扬进羽风薰的卧室，稍稍吹散了他心头那一丝焦躁。

“啊，不好意思啦朔间桑。”面前坐着的人是他的家庭教师——朔间零，“再说了，正因如此才需要朔间桑来教会我嘛，真的真的。”

羽风薰说着话，歪着头无辜的眨了眨眼睛。他觉得自己掩饰的很好，夜风抚平了他的心境，绝对不能让朔间零看出什么端倪。

因为——

朔间零不仅是他的家庭教师，同时也是他的恋人。

在喜欢的人面前要是还能一直保持理智才不是一般人做得到的吧！

羽风薰低下头去看那些难解的函数公式，咬着笔杆苦思冥想。不用抬头也能感受到一股来自头顶的灼热视线正一动不动盯着他看，虽然是老师的义务，但这也是来自恋人的注视。

“呵……”

正当羽风薰被爱情的烦恼和习题的难度折磨的时候，来自身边的恋人兼家庭教师发出了一声轻笑。

“看来薰君没办法集中精神喏，那吾辈身为老师，给予薰君一点别的刺激吧。”

“什……？！”羽风薰还没来得及抬起头来反驳，他的话就被硬生生地哽在了喉咙，“你在……干什么……朔间桑？”

可惜这样的问句没有换来老师的回答。羽风薰僵硬着身体，感受着那个「男性弱点」渐渐变得越来越奇怪。

在榻榻米上的桌子下，朔间零正把他的脚伸过来，准确的踩在了羽风薰的校裤边缘。

“集中精神了吗，薰君？”

平心而论，朔间零是很温柔的恋人。偶尔的使坏更多的时候是能感受到其中蕴藏着爱意和感情的。他做着这样的动作，表情上却是笑意满满，弯着的眉眼好看极了。羽风薰觉得现在自己何止是集中了精神……！简直全身的血液都直冲着那里去了。

“唉……看来薰君今晚是在闹脾气，不愿意学习了喏。”

“不…是…”羽风薰挣扎着想要辩驳，说出口的话却已经变成了自己都惊讶的沙哑语调，那是即将陷入深渊边缘的喘息，“朔间……桑，啊……停！停一下！！”

“薰君，站起来了♪”

这一句话尾是玩味的调笑，那带着魔力的恋人的低语是让人摆脱不了的情欲漩涡。羽风薰猝不及防的射了，液体沾湿了他的衣裤，不知道有没有蹭到朔间零的袜子。

“既然如此，吾辈今天就陪薰君好好放松一下吧。”

高潮带来的空白让羽风薰整个人征愣在头皮发麻的快感里。他几乎是没有反抗的被朔间零拉起身子，然后狠狠压在床上脱光了衣服。

直到夜风顺着窗帘的缝隙席卷他光裸的身体，羽风薰的神智才渐渐的恢复了清明。

初尝性欲的身体对快乐的反应是难以抗拒的，明明朔间零也仅仅只是比自己大了一岁而已，然而已经升入大学的零在各个方面都比他要成熟许多，这是羽风薰无法反驳的。

这些成熟的事项里，当然包括身体。

朔间零把他翻过身去趴在床上，一手在书包里找到了避孕套和润滑剂。

一阵悉悉嗦嗦的响动，羽风薰紧张的趴在那里不敢动，只是身体诚实的泛起了微红，变成了可爱的粉色。

“薰君，真可爱喏…”压低了声线的朔间零，偏偏性感的一塌糊涂，就在他的身后不远的地方，慢慢凑近羽风薰的耳边低语，“像只小狐狸……”

“诶……我不是…”这实在是太过于羞耻的调情了，羽风薰想要回头，撑起的身体却突然被一股大力重新压回床上，同时一个略带冰凉的手从屁股后面伸进双腿间，抚上了他的性器。

那双手骨节分明，修长且指腹柔软。与强硬的压住他肩膀的手完全不同，温柔的一塌糊涂服务着他的性器。

“老师今天准备教薰一点人生经验喏，让你更好的认识自己也是吾辈的责任。”

好不容易被挑起的热度被低落在大腿的冰凉润滑剂一激，羽风薰的身体明显瑟缩了一下，但他已经无力反抗，只能任由大腿上的嫩肉在朔间零的眼前无法控制的痉挛颤抖。

“比如说，薰君喜欢这里的皱褶被摩擦……”来自身后的折磨并没有结束，“还有薰君喜欢……”

后面已经扩张到完全可以接纳另一个人的身体，朔间零终于把手放开了薰的前面，扶着自己的就抵在那里的边缘摩擦，“喜欢让吾辈抵在入口……”

朔间零像是真的教学一样，说到做到的浅浅插入，就停留在那里磨研肠壁上的软肉。

“你是喜欢的吧，薰君？”

恐惧，更大的是空虚，还有对于恋人的爱。

“朔间桑……”薰的声音含含糊糊的从埋在床单里的脸庞传来，朔间零低下头想要听清自己学生求饶的话语，却看见薰的脸早已被泪水和口水打湿了。浅浅的泪痕停留在脸颊，睫毛上沾染着点点泪珠，垂下的眼帘委屈的不得了，“朔间桑……进来……好不好，进来…”

原本还想继续作恶的人瞬间就心软了不少，零也没有多说什么，他的腰摆动起来，狠狠地插入了羽风薰的身体。

“朔间……朔间桑，我不是……”羽风薰在他的身下，随着顶入的动作摇晃着。他的细腰简直要软成一滩水，靠着零的双手才能稳住，“我不是小狐狸……”

在濒死的快感里，随着抽插的频率，羽风薰断断续续地呻吟着，他是完全失神的，嘴里更像是在无意识地呢喃，“我不是小狐狸……”

实在是，太可爱了。

面对可爱的学生，自己的恋人。朔间零根本没有什么余裕，他同样喘着气，低沉的嗓音带着沉溺于情欲里特有的沙哑，他凑近薰的耳朵，咬他的耳垂，让其变得鲜红欲滴。

“有什么关系，这反而让你更兴奋不是喏？”


End file.
